


Undertale Whistleblower

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Death, Outlast crossover, Restraints, Threats of Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: The prologue of Outlast Whistleblower set in Undertale aka Gaster is badster(I still suck at summaries)





	Undertale Whistleblower

His hands were still shaking as he held up his card to pass through one of the automatic doors. There was no one in sight in the hallways and he was honestly glad for it.

He had to leave. This place was more than nuts and he should have expected something shady was going on before he signed those damn contracts. He thought it was the best day of his life when the Royal Scientist himself asked him to work with him on his projects and who would say no to that? He never knew they would be experimenting on living monsters, putting them under “tests” that were nothing more than torture to those creatures until they either broke or died. He never wanted to see a monster turning to dust in front of him ever again.

He saw the door of the storage room and he sighed. He just needed to erase all the files on that computer, put it back on the shelf and go home. They would be already searching for him in the morning because of that e-mail. He just had to get far enough in the night. Snowdin would be his best choice, probably.

He opened the door without hesitation, not even bothering to close it. The room was illuminated in the darkness, the only light coming from the lamp on the other end. He walked around the two metal bookshelves that were in the way and when he looked up at the metal desk in the corner, he stilled.

Leaning against the desk, hand on the still turned on, dusty computer, was W. D. Gaster, not even looking at him, but at the screen.

“Somebody has been telling stories outside of class.”

He heard footsteps echoing in the hallway and he didn’t even have time to turn around before a fist connected to his skull, making him lose his balance and fall forward. His vision went fuzzy, the pain of the hit and the fall making him hiss as he felt someone grab his hands, yanking them backwards while they shouted at him.

“Stay on the floor!”

“Hands where I can see them!”

He fought against his captors who held him down, trashing and kicking out. Using the little magic he had, he summoned a bone attack, pushing one of the guards off of him, who landed next to him with a groan.

Suddenly, all weight disappeared on him and he realised too late what was about to happen. Violet glow manifested around his body and he was lifted off the ground before he was back first shoved against the wall, making him cry out. His pinpricks went out both from fear and pain as he was pushed down into a sitting position, his arms pinned to the wall by floating hands, the glow around him fading.

As his eyelights slowly reappeared, trying to calm down his rapid breathing and loudly buzzing soul, he took in the people who were standing around him; there were three guards standing in a half circle, one canine dog and two Madjicks. He recognized the dog, it was Greater Dog, he always gave him pats and treats and the monster happily accepted them. Now though, he looked downright feral, showing his teeth threateningly and snarling at him while the two Madjicks stood next to him, a wicked glint in their eyes.

Another hand materialized in front of him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at the scientist who walked in front of him, holding his gaze with a chilling calmness.

“Dr. Sans Comic, consulting contract 8208. Software engineer and physicist with a level 3 security clearance. Graduated summa cum laude from New Home Monster University but still somehow not intelligent enough to realise that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider’s web is wiggle.” Gaster raised his hand, letting his magic grab the computer and lift it up, floating it into Sans’ vision who started to struggle in his restraints to no avail. The doctor’s voice took a sharper tone as he continued. “Somehow moronic enough to think that a borrowed computer and a firewall patch would be enough to deceive me, the Royal Scientist.”

There was a moment of pressuring silence before the computer was thrown to the ground with full force, right next to Sans. Said monster yelped, fighting against his binds once more as he looked back at Gaster.

“You’re a fucki-!” A hand appeared before he could finish his sentence, placing itself under his jaw and pinching his cervical vertebrae, cutting off his magic there. If he had been a type of monster with “flesh”, this would have caused him to choke, but given that he was a skeleton, it just made it unable for him to talk and it was more than uncomfortable. The hand grabbing his chin tightened its grip on him as a warning, which he responded with a glare that didn’t falter, even when the scientist in front of him leant closer, smirking and his expression darkening.

“Idiotic, Dr. Comic. More than idiotic, in fact, that was insane. I am afraid we are going to have to have you committed. Dr. Comic, will you willingly submit to forced confinement?” His smirk grew bigger as the words left his mouth, giving away an eerie aura around him. Sans kicked out with his legs, a failed attempt at trying to hit Gaster in some way. Said scientist turned to the guards after a short amount of silence.

“Did you hear that, guards?”

“He said yes, Doctor Gaster.” one of the Madjicks answered, his expression not changing.

“Fantastic. Oh, and…” the Royal Scientist turned back to Sans, his smirk shifting into a cruel smile that stretched out far too wide, making the cracks in his skull seem larger. “Did I just hear Dr. Sans Comic volunteer for the DT Experimentation program?”

Sans stiffened, his eyes widening and his bones getting paler as the words registered in his mind. He couldn’t be serious. This situation wasn’t happening. They can’t do that to him, that was nothing more than torturing, he wouldn’t survive that, he wouldn’t-

Memories of monsters screaming their lungs out in agony as they slowly turned to either a clump of goop or dust flashed before his eyes and with all the energy he had left, he writhed under the hands, constantly kicking out, his phalanges scraping against the stone wall, trying to push himself away as he called for his magic over and over. He didn’t care that he looked like a cornered, wild animal, he wasn’t going to accept this, not without fighting back, not without trying!

He tried to bite the hand holding his chin but that just earned him a tighter grip, hearing his own bone creak under the pressure and he silently cried out again. The voice of the guards’ and the doctor’s barely reached his mind in his panic.

“That’s what I heard, Doctor Gaster.”

“That was brave, indeed, Sans. The Main Lab of the Underground and the onward march of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice.” The Royal Scientist watched with a sick amusement as the smaller skeleton fought against his magic, looking at Gaster with pure hatred and fear. With a cold smile, he turned around, facing the guards.

“Maybe you could administer Dr. Comic here a light anaesthetic?”

The guards stepped forward, the two Madjicks grinning as Greater Dog answered.

“Gladly.”

Suddenly, every hand that held Sans disappeared, and the skeleton didn’t even have time to react before two orbs materialised in the air, hitting him on the skull. The last thing he saw was Gaster’s satisfied expression as he blacked out, falling onto the ground.


End file.
